Por ti soy Zatsune
by mimose sempai
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una alumna de la escuela de artes VOCALOID donde se prepara para ser una cantante famosa y rápidamente cae en la gracia de todos, menos Rei Kagene, quien la detesta diciendo que odia a la gente famosa por pretenciosa y arrogante, después de un extraño accidente y una confesión Miku empieza una doble vida como "Miku Zatsune" para destapar al gran tsundere que es Rei.
1. Rei es un estúpido tsundere

**Hola! se que la pareja no es muy usual pero enserio, denle una oportunidad, en un principio pensaba en algo con Len, pero luego pensé que nadie tiene la personalidad sarcastica, ironica, sombria, genial, oscura y tsundere de Rei más que el mismo Rei Kagene así que a pesar de que no sea una increible fan de los vocaloids "fanmade" el es simplemente perfecto para el trabajo, este capitulo es rapido porque quería llegar al punto en el primer capitulo, la doble vida de Miku, pero en los siguientes seré más detallista, puedo casi jurarles que amaran el reixmiku después de esto.**

**Capitulos semanales 3**

**PD: no me pertenece nada, NADA ni vocaloid ni los personajes, valla, ni la imagen, solo mi hermosa y gran imaginación :3**

Es tarde y no sé qué usar, cuando me llego el texto de Rin diciendo que estaba invitada a una fiesta VOCALOID me fui directamente a mi closet a encontrar algo lindo que usar. Llevo tal vez 2 meses, (sinceramente he perdido la cuenta) en la academia de artes VOCALOID, el internado más sofisticado del… ¿Mundo? Es simplemente enorme, parece una ciudad entera, he visto pueblos más pequeños, tiene una academia completa para enseñar desde educación elemental hasta universidad e incluso más allá ya que también es una empresa, por otra parte, cuando las clases normales terminan es cuando empieza lo bueno, la academia de arte, aquí solo tienes que tener un talento artístico genial que te haga resaltar, hay cantantes, coreógrafos, compositores, músicos, guionistas, directores… uff, todo lo que concierne a videos musicales. Acababa de entrar y me sentía terriblemente nerviosa, especialmente porque no entre como cualquiera, sino con una audición a mitad de año que decidió todo, mi futuro. Afortunadamente rápido me hice de amistades y me hice famosa de igual forma por "la chica de canto, compuso, toco y actuó su propia canción en la audición" y ahora estaba dentro del Rankin de las mejores, por eso, cuando Rin dijo "no llegues tarde, conocerás a mucha gente en la fiesta" supuse que tendría que ir como mejor pudiera, pero simplemente todo parece… demasiado poco.

¿Un atrevido vestido rojo? No, parecería que estoy desesperada, ¿Un lindo vestido de gasa blanco? No, es demasiado angelical, ¿Vestido azul? No, ya estoy demasiado azul, por si no has notado, mi cabello, ojos y pestañas son azul turquesa, ¿Vestido rosa de holanes? No, demasiado… rosa ugh.

Esto es imposible, sin mencionar arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme, con lo último me he rendido, ni se diga los tacones, esto será una masacre para mis pies.

Mi celular suena, es otro mensaje de Rin diciendo que ella y su gemelo Len Kagamine me estará esperando en el aula para llevarme a la fiesta, Len Kagamine, es tentadora la idea de verlo en la fiesta, sinceramente pienso que es el chico más lindo que conozco en la escuela, es gracioso lindamente rubio de ojos azules, tiene la apariencia de un ángel digno del paraíso condenado por el único pecado de ser demasiado lindo.

-Es hora – Me dije a mi misma y saque un vestido negro pisado sin mangas hasta medio muslo con un pequeño cinturón purpura al igual que el moño de mis tacones negros, decidí soltar mi cabello, pero era demasiado largo así que me las arregle para en 20 minutos terminar unos risos envidiables con más curvas que Jennifer Laurence así que los despeine un poco para que lucieran más naturales, claro, dentro de los miles de productos que acababa de usar.

Estaba lista, fui corriendo a la velocidad que los tacones me permitían hasta nuestra aula, allí estaban los rubios gemelos Kagamine, Rin lucía un coqueto pero exuberante vestido amarillo y tacones terriblemente altos en color negro al igual que sus accesorios, pero jamás olvidaba su tradicional moño blanco. Len tan angelical como siempre lucía un traje blanco con una camisa negra al igual que sus zapatos y corbata amarilla, su sexy coleta de siempre.

-¡Hatsune Miku! No corras con vestido y tacones – Grito eufórica Rin.

-Traigo vestido Y tacones, no pidas más – Dije a la defensiva en tono juego, Len me observo detenidamente y me sonroje un poco.

-Luces muy linda Miku-chan – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, estas bastante (¿bueno, comestible, excesivamente hermoso?) guapo – dije, dándome cuenta de que Rin seguía allí y antes de que sospechara algo borre mi sonrojo y le dije – Y tú, Rin-chan.

Fuimos en el auto deportivo de Len hasta el edificio donde estaba la fiesta, si, como dije anteriormente, esto es casi una ciudad, y si, la mayoría son grandes adinerados.

La fiesta era simplemente increíble, grande y lujosa, tan… tan… digna del estilo VOCALOID las luces y el escenario que se ambientaban cuando alguien pasaba a cantar dependiendo el tema y la canción. Por qué claro, como cantantes que somos, aun en las fiestas hacemos nuestro "trabajo".

-Rin, al fin llegas, ya es tu turno – Dijo una pelirosada de ojos azules y un sexy vestido dorado y café, sostenía vino en una mano y ni mencionar su cuerpo "con curvas" no me encanta decir esto, pero yo calculo una copa G – de hecho estas algo tarde.

-Lo mejor se hace esperar mi querida Luka, no puedes obtenerlo tan fácilmente – dijo mientras nos hacia una seña de "vuelvo en un momento" y subía al escenario caminando airosamente.

-Siempre es así – suspiro Len.

-Descuida, ya nos acostumbramos a ella, ¿Whats up, Miku? Qué bueno que estas aquí – dijo Luka, forma parte de mis mejores amigas, bueno si es que existe un grupo así en mi mente, pues a todos los considero amigos.

-Calma Megurine, donde llaman a un Hatsune no puede faltar.

Rin canto su famoso gran éxito "Meltdown" aún recuerdo cuando lo grabo, estaba llegando cuando la encontré en el salón de música y artes luchando por encontrar el tono perfecto para su canción, le dije que su voz era increíble y podía llegar a niveles muy altos así que recomendé usar una escala más alta, le encanto, y desde entonces somos mejores amigas.

Bailamos y después de un momento sentí mis pies desfallecer así que fui a tomar asiento sin fijarme de nada, tenía una terrible sed, mi garganta estaba completamente seca, un mesero me trajo un vaso con agua antes de que lo pidiera y tome un trago profundo. El líquido ardiente quemaba mi garganta y subía a mi nariz el sabor y picazón, mire extrañada el vaso y comprendí que no porque sea transparente significaba que sería agua, bueno, no en su totalidad.

-NO te recomendaría beber eso – dijo una voz masculina al lado de mí. Sostenía una copa de vino pero estoy bastante segura de que no es mayor de edad, le calculo 16 al igual que yo, sin embargo se veía con clase, el pelo negro corto, la tez pálida y los ojos hipnotizantemente grandes de color ámbar, su traje era negro en su totalidad a excepción de la corbata y el saco blanco. Era, endemoniadamente sexy, y debo admitir que hay bastantes chicos lindos en la academia.

-Me habría venido bien esa advertencia hace 15 segundos – dije mirando horrorizada el vaso.

-Bueno, que te parece esto, el sake es la bebida favorita de Meiko, su fuera tú, correría – dijo señalando divertido a Meiko, Meiko Sakine, una castaña voluptuosa de un enorme instinto maternal, pero que en estado de ebriedad podría perder la cabeza.

-Huelo sake – dijo a distancia, tome el vaso y rápida pero disimuladamente lo puse del lado de Kaito, un guapo y alto peliazul de ojos del mismo color, actitud principesca y linda, pero distraído y pervertido. Meiko vio a Kaito como la victima pero mi nuevo acompañante sabía que no era suficiente y me jalo unas sillas adelante, dando la vuelta a la mesa.

-Desde aquí podemos ver perfectamente sin ser descubiertos – dijo divertido mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios indicando que no hiciera ruido.

Meiko tomo el vaso de un solo trago y saco una botella llena, se sentó al lado de Kaito y charlo con el mientras lo abrasaba con una increíble fuerza en un solo brazo asfixiándolo con sus enormes…

-ahora que lo recuerdo, también tomaste un poco, toma, es agua, esta vez sí lo es, para que no te provoque efectos secundarios tu sabes… Meiko – voltee y vi a Kaito luchando por no morir asfixiado.

-Siento pena por él.

-Si… yo no – dijo y reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Rei Kagene, no te había visto en VOCALOID, y sin tomar en cuenta que es más grande que África, supongo que eres nueva.

-Bueno, de hecho yo…

-Hey azulita, es tu turno – Dijo Luka con el micrófono en la mano desde la parte trasera del escenario.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta que recordé que Rin dijo que las chicas de apariencia linda y dulce no corren en tacones y vestido, esta va totalmente en contra de mis principios, pero recordé a mi nuevo acompañante Rei y decidí que por una vez no haría daño, gire sobre mis puntas e hice una reverencia hacia él como diciendo "observa esto" a lo que respondió levantando su copa hacia a mí, subí un poco más, esta vez lo más decente que pude, teniendo en cuenta que estoy usando tacones, hasta estar arriba.

-Ahora, la chica nueva que conquisto VOCALOID, ella tiene el cielo en la mirada… y en el cabello – hay no, un chiste malo de iniciación por parte de Luka, que esto termine, estoy bastante nerviosa – Ella es Hatsune Miku, nuestra aguamarina favorita.

-Gracias Luka, pero antes de que te vallas, ¿Me harías el honor de esta canción? – Dije mientras todos se sorprendían y aplaudían.

-¿AiDee? – Dijo mirando hacia a mí.

-AiDee – dije lanzándole un micrófono.

kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume

kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee

Lance el micrófono hacia arriba para atraparlo nuevamente durante el breve silencio entre mis líneas y las de Luka y señale al público al tiempo que gritaba como todo una cantante.

La canción termino, y también termino conmigo bajé hasta el puesto que tenía al lado de Rei quien ahora miraba de una forma distinta, como si su cara se hubiese endurecido, cuando me vio dejo de hablar con su acompañante temporal, un chico de pelo rosa, podía distinguirlo, era Yuma, un compañero de clase. En cuanto me vio apretó los labios.

-Lo siento ya volví.

-Así que eres la famosa Hatsune Miku, quien trascendió a los primeros puestos inmediatamente.

-Casi provocas que me sonroje, cuando lo dices así suena como si fuese una maravilla jamás vista, solo hago lo que me gusta hacer.

-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Bueno, seguir mis propias ilusiones, como todo el mundo, quiero cantar para todos, quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda, que la gente pueda disfrutar mi música, y… ¿Por qué no? Que se sientan identificados con alguna canción – Dije, algo orgullosa y puedo jurar que mis ojos brillaban.

Él apretó su puño, pude ver como su garganta y sus labios se tensaron mientras miraba a otra parte – Tengo que irme – dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie caminando a la salida, me pegunte si se sentía mal, lucia algo pálido. Camine un poco más lento preguntándome si debería ir o solo dejar que se fuera, mi cerebro escogió la primera opción, tal vez fue una mala idea.

-Rei, ¿Estas bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tu, eso es lo que ocurre - ¿Eh? – Pensé que sería divertido molestarte, luego que eras divertida, pero me equivoco, y yo no hablo con gente famosa y engreída, ellos hacen cualquier cosa por llegar a lo alto. Los odio a todos ellos. ERES como todos ellos, una dueña del espectaculo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?!

-Que fue un error hablarte, su majestad, mi error – dijo haciendo una reverencia sarcástica ante mí, verdaderamente pensaba que soy como todas esas personas engreídas.

-No todos son engreídos, no puedes odiar a alguien solo porque es famoso, es como ser homofóbico – dije casi perdiendo el control.

Después de ese terrible encuentro las cosas siguieron su curso "normal" a excepción por mi nuevo enemigo, quien descubrí que iba en mi misma clase, solo que era demasiado despistada, después de eso cada que nos encontrábamos compartíamos insultos y luego nos íbamos.

Estaba pensando en mi nueva canción, pero no podía concentrarme por culpa de un idiota de ojos ambar.

-Hatsune, hatsune, hoy ¡Hatsune! Loli, pecho plano.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Kagene? Interrumpes mis pensamientos.

-Oh, ¿TU piensas? – dijo sarcástico, no le importo un comino que estuviéramos en la mesa del comedor alrededor de toda la gente del colegio.

-Sí, es una actividad en la cual usas tu cerebro, deberías intentarlo alguna vez – Lancé esperando que me dejara en paz.

-¿Piensas en lo guapo que soy? – dijo ignorando mi anterior comentario, lo admito, es endemoniadamente guapo, y SEXY y ahora estaba pensando en ello, pero no iba a decirle.

-Pienso en cosas inteligentes.

-Ah… emm… Mi…Miku chan – Dijo Len, voltee inmediatamente cambiando mi actitud de una forma drástica a algo lindo, adorable, con los ojos de conejito lampareado.

-¿Si? Len-kun - ¿Qué quiere? ¿Decir que me veo muy linda? ¿Felicitarme por mi canción? ¿Confesarse? Nooo… mejor ¡¿Pedirme matrimonio?!

-¿Podrías pasarme esa botella de agua?

-Estoy a tus ordenes – dije sin pensar para después darme cuenta de que estaba en el mundo real y le pase rápidamente la botella frente a mi tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo o que por lo menos pasara desapercibido mi comentario, pero para Rei no, él me miraba enarcando una ceja con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dije molesta de que me mirara.

-Pienso.

El día escolar termino, mi tiempo libre termino, ya era de noche pero no había conseguido mejorar la letra de mi canción, no quería tardarme más, abrí la ventana observando el árbol al lado de mi habitación en los dormitorios, pero la inspiración no crece en los árboles, me asome y note que mi habitación era la única en todo el segmento de dormitorios femeninos con las luces prendidas, quería ir a mi lugar especial donde podría concentrarme, pero a esta hora está prohibido salir a menos que sea con algún permiso o una emergencia, claro que era una emergencia, estaba pasando por una grave crisis de bloqueo artístico, pero eso simplemente no podían entenderlo ellos.

Me senté en el marco de mi ventana, el árbol está a unos 3 metros separado de mí.

-Bien, ya conoces el camino Miku – me dije a mi misma mientras bajaba estratégicamente por las ramas, nadie revisa por fuera, porque no hay nadie lo suficientemente loco para saltar desde su ventana, pero yo nunca me he caracterizado por ser demasiado cuerda.

Camine sigilosamente por el campus hasta meterme ilegalmente a la sala que conducía al teatro, mi lugar especial.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente hasta ver el cartel siempre iluminado en letras neón "Dreamy Theater" mi verdadero teatro de ensueño. Me pare justo en el centro, imaginando a todo una multitud observándome, esperando por que cantara algo hermoso, a muchos les asusta la idea, pero a mí me alienta a seguir, porque mi verdadero miedo es no tener nada que cantar.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta y corrí directamente detrás del telón, los pasos se dirigían hasta la primera fila unos cuantos asientos adelante, tal vez en medio y tomó asiento. Me asomé para ver quién, o QUÉ era la nueva presencia no invitada, técnicamente yo tampoco lo estaba, pero ¡Yo llegue primero! Me encontré con lo que menos me esperaba, allí, estaba, sentado con su pijama que consistía en una camiseta roja y unos pantalones grises, Rei Kagene.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Rei no puede encontrarme aquí, le dirá a los profesores y hasta allí llego mi sueño, o peor, me chantajearía, sintiéndome James Bond versión femenina pero sin sus habilidades y conocimientos o su sedoso cabello, busque una ruta de escape pero las ventanas estaban cerradas y para el acceso a la puerta trasera necesitaba una llave, lo único era salir camuflajeada, él también estaba clandestinamente allí, probablemente después de chantajear a la chica vigilante y esquivar al chico camino tranquilamente hasta aquí, pero aún no se salvaba de los profesores, así que era un punto a mi favor, pero en definitiva, no debe saber que soy yo.

Esta hablando, rápido, peluca… ah… ah, MI PELUCA DE BLACK ROCK SHOOTER si, eso, ahora…. ¿Maquillaje? Nunca me he maquillado diablos, rápido, delineador, Ou ¡mi ojo! Amm, ammm, ¡ah! Pupilentes, rojos si, vestuario…. Oh diablos, emmmm, esto sirve.

Así termine como una "ardiente" pelinegra de ojos rojos con maquillaje gótico y una pijama que consiste en una bata rojo vino y zapatillas negras.

-Es estúpido pequeña, lo siento. - Dijo con su voz grave y dulce.

¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Sabe que estoy aquí?! No, esa frase es demasiado dulce para estar dirigida a mí, me asomo un poco y allí esta, mirando una fotografía nostálgicamente, me pregunto quién será.

-¿Quién eres? Sal – dijo, a pesar de la frase manteniendo la voz neutra, trate de actuar de una forma diferente a mí, tal vez imitar un poco su actitud, algo que quede con mi apariencia sombría.

-Yo – dije seriamente caminando lo más decente y genial que pude manteniendo la cara de "lo que sea bitch" hasta sentarme en la orilla del escenario justo en frente de él.

-¿Quién eres, precisamente?

-Miku – diablos, no se supone que des tú mismo nombre – _Zatsune_ - Idiota, sip, ese adjetivo de 6 letras encaja perfectamente, ahora solo queda rezar porque se lo crea.

-Zatsune, la salida es por allá, si te vas ahora fingiré que no vi nada fuera de las reglas.

-Tú también estas ilícitamente aquí, ¿Me dirás quién es ella? – dije señalando su collar antiguo, sé que lo más cuerdo habría sido salir en el momento en que me lo dijo, pero mi mente y mis palabras nunca son razonables.

-Já, no.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me observo por un momento, tenso los músculos de su cara, como si estuviera a punto de decidir algo importante.

-Nada que te importe – Estaba siendo cerrado, pero luego giro la cabeza hacia arriba - ¿Eres nueva?

Recordé lo que dijo, odia a la gente famosa y pretenciosa, si quiero que diga algo tendré que fingir que no me importa, ¿Por qué estoy llegando tan lejos? No lo sé, pero podría ser una clave, podría ser algo a mi favor, y sobre todo, quiero saber que podría ser lo que oculta un ser como Rei

– No, pero detesto toda la atención sobre mí, que esperen algo de mí, vine a aprender, no a ser vigilada – Pareció agradarle porque hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que me sentara al lado de él.

-Vine a pensar, tengo miedo de fallar, me abruma, y la gente que solo piensa en otros como un camino a la fama, como escalones más allá, no como personas, quisiera acabar con todos, me impiden a lo que quiero, mi verdadero propósito, y una persona me ha estado distrayendo de este, me hace darme cuenta de que tal vez los odio por su facilidad para empatizar con todo el mundo a pesar de sus intenciones, porque mi cara da un poco de miedo.

-¿Por qué me confías a _mí_?

-Por qué si, necesitaba sacarlo, sé que no dirás nada o si no puedo decir que estuviste aquí y mostrar esta foto – dijo al tiempo que sacaba su celular – si lo haces puedes decirle adiós a todo.

-Eso delata que tú también estuviste aquí – dije enojada, en parte por mi estupidez de quedarme, pero divertida porque "_Miku Zatsune_" ni siquiera existe.

-Tengo contactos, ahora será mejor que te vallas. Puede que te acompañe.

-NO hace falta – dije, prácticamente con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación sentada en el marco de la ventana.

(Espero que el teatro no extrañe su bata o peluca.)

¡Así que era eso! Tú, Rei Kagene, no eres más que un maldito tsundere, yo me encargaré de descubrirlo todo sobre ti, torpe bipolar, solo finges ser fuerte, pero ahora lo sé, aun no comprendo tu absurdo odio hacia mí solo por ser un poco famosa, pero si es necesario olvidare un poco mi desagrado por ti, porque **POR TI SOY ZATSUNE.**


	2. Ratón de teatro y un nuevo problema

-Ring – No.

-Ring, ring – NO.

-Ring, ring - ¡NO!

Maldito despertador, es increíble que ya sea hora de ir a la escuela no es posible, justo y tampoco agradable. Debido a cierto pelinegro me dormí demasiado tarde, y debido a cierta canción aún más, creo que solo cerré los ojos cuando ya era hora de alistarse. Apague mi despertador y fui directo a la ducha, pero al ver el reloj en la pared me di cuenta de tenía con suerte 15 minutos para llegar, tome una ducha express y salí disparada por mi uniforme, porque, cuando alguien se hace parte de esta compañía, cuando alguien es "bautizado" como un VOCALOID debe llevar ropa distintiva, como un uniforme personalizado, el mío consiste en un chaleco gris con una corbata turquesa, mangas acampanadas desde unos centímetros debajo de los hombros una falda gris oscuro, falda del mismo tono y botas hasta medio muslo negras, todo con detalles azul turquesa.

Corrí rápidamente con mi bocadillo aun en la boca mientras anudaba mis coletas con unas tiras anti gravedad, también debo decir que la tecnología en esta escuela esta muuuy avanzada, corrí un poco más y finalmente, la ventana del 4 piso, hora de hacer parkour, podría decir que estoy loca si alguien me encuentra en esta situación, pero ¿Tengo que aclarar tantas veces que no soy normal? Después de bajar solo consistía en dar unos pasos y volver a trepar por fuera hasta el piso 8 ventana 7, para mi suerte en 3minutos llegara el profesor.

-Rin, pssst, Rin – susurre desde la ventana semi abierta con seguro por dentro. Rin me vio comprendiendo lo que quería que hiciera, quito el seguro y abrió la ventana dejándome entrar – Un aterrizaje perfecto.

-Hatsune MIku, deberías dejar de hacer eso – Dijo demandante Rin.

-Lo hare cuando haya otra forma más fácil de llegar.

-Lo hay, y se llaman escaleras – Dijo como algo obvio Rin.

-Fácil, pero para mí – Dije haciéndola enojar, es fácil hacerla enojar, en especial si eres Len, Kaito, Gakupo o algún otro hombre, inflo sus mejillas mirándome fijamente al tiempo que yo las pinchaba con mis dedos y empezamos a reírnos histéricamente, es algo típico de nosotras, reírnos sin ningún sentido.

-¿Qué hacen chicas? – pregunto Len caminando hacia nosotras, Rin y el usan uniformes bastante parecidos ya que son gemelos, amarillos estilo escolar, la diferencia podría ser el largo del short y las mangas de la camisa ya que rin no lleva mangas.

-Nada por ahora pero Miku debería practicar su canción, ayer me dijiste que no habías terminado – Dijo Rin mirándome acusadoramente.

-Eso está cubierto, no dormí nada – dije señalando mis ojeras.

-Oh, el baile tiene que estar cubierto también – Dijo Luka saliendo de la nada detrás de Len casi provocándole un infarto, afortunadamente Len tiene la salud de un toro Go! Len! Go!

-¿Qué haces aquí Luka?, llegara pronto el profesor – Pregunto Len recuperándose del impacto anterior.

-¿No lo has notado aún? No han llegado, porque hoy es la presentación, hoy bajaremos en media hora para nuestra evaluación.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se escuchó al unísono en todo el salón, claro que todos estábamos impresionados.

-¿Cómo demonios….? – Dije, todos estallaron en la desesperación, menos algunos, Luka ya lo sabía, Len comenzó a practicar su canción por lo bajo, Rin empezó a maquillarse y arreglarse desesperadamente, pero alguien no hacía nada más que vernos aburrido mientras leía a ratos y solo despegaba sus ojos del libro para observar el alboroto, unos segundos después sintió mi mirada, aún no va a voltear, va a verme en 5… 4… 3… 2…

-¿Quieres una foto? – mierda, me equivoque por 1 segundo y mi cara se quedó plasmada no dándome tiempo de voltear, su comentario sarcástico y ojos inexpresivo de siempre, si, los que me hacen enojar y lanzar mis mejores insultos cuando mi cabeza sigue en las nubes.

-Gracias, la chica del ritual satánico dice que necesito una.

-Si quieres que me enamore de ti solo tienes que decirlo, no necesitas hacerme todo un ritual – dijo cerrando su libro y apoyándose sobre su codo con una mirada llena de ironía y sarcasmo en su mayor estado.

¿Oí bien? – Dije acercando una oreja fingiendo por el ruido, el solo chasqueo la lengua-¿Quién te dijo tal mentira? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

-El brillo de tus ojos, me has estado observando, no me equivoco, lo sé – dijo en un tono altanero, presumido y egocéntrico, pero que, desde otra perspectiva seguro me parecería gracioso incluso romántico desde la boca de Len.

-Solo me preguntaba que se sentirá tener que levantarse todos los días con la misma cara.

-Error, sabes que no piensas eso porque, uno, soy el primo de Len y me parezco un poco a él, claro, yo soy el guapo, dos, sabes que me deseas – no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme violentamente y hacer una mueca.

-E…eso… ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunte con los brazos cruzados tratando de controlar los colores de mi cara.

-Es tu adorado príncipe – mi cara paso por todas las tonalidades de rojo hasta llegar al vivo encendido – te sonrojaste, estoy en lo cierto.

-Ca..callate ¡Kagene!

-Oh ¿Qué sucede? Claro Len, lo que sea para mi príncipe, oh Len, tus ojos azules son tan lindos, Len sama, Len sama, te amo – dijo imitando mi voz, o bueno un intento agudo y molesto de mi voz.

-BASTA

-Oh, Len tu coleta rubia es taaaaaan sexy. Es como oro cayendo en picada por tu suave piel blanca - ¡¿DESDE CUANDO REI ES UN POETA?! Pero eso no importa ¡¿POR QUÉ MOLESTARME TAN POETICAMENTE?! Solo lo hace peor de lo que ya es.

-¿¡Qué si pienso que su cabello es sexy?! – exclame, para mí "suerte" todos se habían callado ante la entrada de Kaito, nuestro profesor de canto. Lo cual significaba que TODOS incluyendo el profesor lo habían escuchado, tome asiento rápidamente tratando de ignorar el incómodo silencio mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Hump – se aclaró la garganta el peliazul – olvidando el comentario anterior, necesito que bajen para su prueba.

Rei se acercó a mi oído y susurro – Planeaba decirle, pero acabas de arruinarlo tu sola.

Todos se quedaron sentados observándome, me sentí culpable, esto no podría ser más vergonzoso, me levante y camine lentamente a la puerta, todos seguían observándome en silencio hasta que llegue a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos se volvió en una estampida tan mortal como la que acabo con Mufasa.

Llegando estábamos todos de pie, me rodearon con preguntas como ¿Quién es? ¿Es lindo? Miku chan está creciendo tan rápido era algo repulsivo y vergonzoso, sobre todo vergonzoso.

-¡Dejen a Miku chan, si no quiere decirlo es que es algo privado! Rin, podrías tener más consideración – dijo Len a mi rescate, oh Len, eres hermoso.

-Len sama – Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-No te preocupes Miku, creo que necesitas privacidad, ya sabes, si no quieres hablar de eso, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo rascándose la nuca mientras me observaba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, era exactamente mi escena de príncipe salvador.

-Len kun, gracias – dije sonriendo tan fuerte que mis mejillas comenzaban a doler.

-Bueno, bueno, en vez de pensar en príncipes podrías pasar a cambiarte, estamos a minutos de pasar – Dijo Rei detrás de mí molestándome.

-No necesito 1 hora para cambiarme Rei, a demás están ocupados todos.

-Puedes cambiarte aquí, no me molesta – dijo él.

-Chicos, ¿Todos sus encuentros van a ser así? – pregunto interrumpiéndonos Len.

-Vamos primo, se estaba poniendo interesante – dijo Rei ahora dirigiéndose a Len.

-Eres un imbécil – yo hubiera usado patán, pero está bien.

-No puedes revelarte contra tu primo – dijo tomándolo por el cuello y golpeando a modo juego a Len mientras el respondía y reían violentamente.

-Oh chicos, se van a hacer daño – dijo Rin mientras graciosamente se metía en la pelea, peo para golpearlos a ambos, me siento completamente olvidada, pero es pasable por lo lindos que se ven juntos, a pesar de lo idiota que puede ser, ellos 3 se llevan muy bien, sonreí viendo a mi mejor amiga, quien se preocupa demasiado por verse linda (sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que hace es adorable), luchando con otros chicos. Tome un pastelito de chocolate de la mesa frente a nosotras en la fila.

-¡NOOOOO! – escuche alguien gritar a lo lejos ya antes de que pudiera voltear y volver a mi pastelito este ya estaba en el suelo por culpa de Rin.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunte sin embargo nada enojada, sino triste por mi pedazo de grasa y saborizantes artificiales barriendo el suelo.

-¡Esas cosas te engordan el trasero! – dijo Rin con las manos en las caderas mirándome acusadoramente mientras me acercaba por otro – Ni-se-te-ocurra.

-Pero… quiero uno – dije como un perrito callejero.

-Estas a punto de pasar Hatsune, no vas a entrar en el vestido.

-Pero…

-Tus talones estarán tan gordos que tus tacones se tambalearan.

-Pero…

-Y no eres muy buena caminando en tacones.

-¡Esto no tiene que ver con mi habilidad sobre los tacones! – dije a la defensiva.

-Miku, otra vez tú, guarden silencio chicos – dijo Kaito saliendo de una de las cortinas del teatro.

-Lo siento – dije apenada al mismo tiempo que Rin.

Pasamos los siguientes 5 a los vestidores detrás del escenario, los cuales éramos Rin y Len Kagamine, Rei, una misteriosa chica de pelo rosa platinado y yo.

-Esto… disculpa… - dijo una voz solida pero en un susurro detrás de mí mientras escogía la ropa, gire y vi a la chica de cabello rosa. Giré y vi una corona con orejas de gato hacia donde sus orbes azules miraban inquieta, supongo que las quiere.

-¿Quieres que las alcance por ti?

-uh-hu – dijo aun con una voz casi inaudible mientras jugaba con sus rodillas, lucia tímida adorable. Puse las orejas sobre su cabello no desacomodando su fleco.

-Perfecta – dije sonriendo a lo cual ella se sonrojo un poco. Gire para encontrar el vestido que iba a usar, el cual estaba justo al lado cuando ella jalo mi mango infantilmente.

-Eh.. Este…. Gracias – dijo juntando la puna de sus dedos.

-De nada, ¿estás en mi grupo?

-no, soy un año mayor, tengo 17 estoy en el siguiente grupo, con Gumi – Dijo con un poco más de confianza.

-Woa, eres muy linda, seguro cantas así de lindo – dije con una sonrisa, de pronto una voz proveniente de un micrófono en el escenario hablo.

-Solicitamos la presencia de IA en el escenario.

-Supongo que esa eres tú, suerte – dije despidiéndome de la nueva chica.

-Suerte – dijo en su habitual tono susurrante pero con una linda sonrisa, no me equivocaba, canta hermoso, pasó a hacer una interpretación de su canción Rockbell una linda historia.

Termino y ya tenía mi vestuario para "scissorhands" **(NA: si no la han escuchado, les recomiendo que la escuchen, es hermosa *-*)** puesto el cual se compone de guantes largos negros con una serie de tijeras y objetos puntiagudos (de plástico muy realista) en los dedos, un vestido negro corto sin mangas con encaje blanco, y, para mi mala suerte, tacones altos y delgados en los que con mucho esfuerzo podía ponerme en pie. Comencé a hablar con Rin y Len, quienes estaban orgullosos de lo bien que salió sus presentaciones, ambos jugando y hablando, al final se fueron dejándome con los que quedaban.

Era ya casi el turno de Rei, solo esperaba mientras los jueces calificaban a IA, estaba muy nervioso, y eso era algo preocupante pues siempre mantenía la misma expresión estable (excepto cuando se decidía a molestar a alguien, yo por ejemplo) pero ahora esta, distinto. Se sentó en la banca de espera, en medio de todo el caos de gente buscando sus vestuarios, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su mandibular entre sus manos, como pensando algo seriamente, si, igual que la noche en el teatro, creo que es hora de ser Zatsune de nuevo.

Me escabullí entre la gente en búsqueda de una peluca negra, no tenía mucho tiempo para cambiarme así que solo tome una capa roja estilo vampiro la peluca negra y un sombrerito con un velo negro corto que cubría la mitad de mi cara y fui a sentarme.

-¿Nervioso? – pregunte fingiendo mi voz a una más gruesa y grave.

-¿De nuevo en el teatro? Si hay ratones de biblioteca tu serías uno del teatro.

-Que puedo decir… - Dije tratando de evadir el tema de tener que inventarme una vida entera en este momento, como si no estuviera haciendo suficiente.

-Los prefiero vacíos – Dijo él.

-Entonces si estas nervioso…

-Estás haciendo obvio lo evidente.

-Hey, no puedes dudar de tu talento, no es momento – dije tratando de… ¿consolarlo?

-No dudo de mi talento rojita, ese siempre ha estado allí – ok, esto es una prueba de que siempre es y será un egocéntrico.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es solo que…

¡¿Dónde está mi peluca negra?! – Alguien grito histéricamente, ok, ese era mi fin, desaparece rápidamente dejando la peluca en una zona indiscreta para que pudiera encontrarla esta nueva persona, pero no Rei. El único problema es que, sin peluca no soy Zatsune. Me arriesgue después de varias respiraciones y un cambio a mi anterior vestuario y salí a hablarle, como Hatsune, ahora estaba de pie esperando los últimos resultados para pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagene? No puedes echarte para atrás en este momento – Dije tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara como la de un personaje principal de anime/libro/serie cool, pero claramente en vano por el tambaleo de mis pies en tacones hasta llegar a su posición.

-Comienzo a creer que tu locura y estupidez son contagiosas, así que mejor aléjate.

-¡Oye! En primera, esa es mi línea, en segunda, deja de ser así por un momento, que diablos te ocurre.

-Tsk – Dijo Rei mientras miraba a otra parte y dirigió su dedo pulgar a su nariz nerviosamente tratando de desviar la mirada – Tengo miedo – dijo en un susurro a penas escuchable.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme, ¿Ya? – En ese momento lo golpee en el brazo, no con toda mi fuerza pero tampoco a modo juego - ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

-¿Sentiste eso? Es porque eres un humano, aunque no lo quieras admitir eres una persona, sientes, vives y te equivocas, todos nos equivocamos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres perfeccionista. – ok, esto me está impacientando bastante, pero… puedo golpearlo de nuevo, y lo hice - ¡¿Podrías explicarme por qué necesitas golpearme?!

-Escucha, no existe una definición de perfecto "sin errores" no existe, y si eres perfeccionista solo te alejas más de la perfección de lo que ya estas, porque ser perfeccionista te hace ver más grandes tus errores, no puedes vivir. Alcanzas la perfección cuando hasta tus errores son exactos.

Volteo a verme, no estaba sonriendo pero no estaba serio, era una expresión rara, casi una mueca dulce como sus ojos almíbar, me miro hasta que lo llamaron.

-Debo irme, ah, pero antes… te lo mereces.

-¿Merecerme qué? – pregunte muy tarde porque con un pequeño empujón en el hombro mis pies tambaleantes no resistieron sobre los tacones y caí directo sobre mi trasero – Eres un idiota – Dije, pero no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa, es un idiota.

La prueba paso, por fin pude ponerme mis botas cómodas y lindas, nada de tacones, ya me estaba yendo cuando me encontré de nuevo con IA.

-Escodelo de Kagamine san - dijo con su habitual voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa mientras me daba un panquesito, si esa deliciosa cosa grasienta alta en colesterol y calorías a la que simplemente no puedo resistirme.

-Waaaa, gracias IA - dije con los ojos iluminados.

-No es nada, ¿Po...podemos vernos mañana...? b...bueno, si no tienes que hacer algo, o... si no quieres.

-Claro que no, nos vemos mañana, IA.

-¿Encerio? Adios, Hatsune san.

Es una chica encantadoramente dulce, estaba a punto de comerme mi delicioso pastelito cuando...

-¡MIKU SAN! - Grito luka abrazandome por la espalda haciendo que tirara mi pastelito, de nuevo - Estuviste, e.

-Luka tiene razón, de hecho me encanto tu presentación, ¡Kagene Rei! ven aquí muchacho, tu también estuviste increíble - nos dijo nuestro, poco habitual y excéntrico, director, el director de todo VOCALOID Crypton Sega, un hombre ¿Misterioso? - Me encantaron, ambos son demasiado, ahh, es que tu Miku eres tan wooo y luego Rei es como yaii y ahh, ustedes entienden- no, en realidad no - de hecho me gustaria que estuvieran juntos.

-¡¿QUE?! - Eso me hizo escupir mi otro pastelito violentamente y gritar al igual que Rei.

-¡Esperen! - oh, gracias cielo, sabia que era una broma - Soy el director, puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que vivirán juntos.

-¡¿C-COMO?!

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**¿QUE PASARÁ DESPUÉS? ¿REI Y MIKU TENDRÁN QUE VIVIR JUNTOS? ¿PARA QUE QUERRÍA EL DIRECTOR QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS? ¿IA SE CONVERTIRÁ EN AMIGA DE MIKU? ¿MIKU PODRÁ COMERSE AL FIN SU PASTELITO? TODO ESO, MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, UNA ZATSUNE DESCABELLADA Y MÁS PRODUCTOS GRASOS ENGORDANTES EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO :D**


End file.
